The primary objective of this project is the investigation and evaluation of the state-of-the-art statistical techniques for the analysis of survival data. Particular emphasis is placed in the direction of estimation and hypothesis testing in the context of competing risk models as related to cancer survival. Computer programs are being produced for Monte-Carlo type investigations of the statistical procedures, and for the implementation of these procedures in the analysis of actual data.